Something More
by super destiel
Summary: Dean can't get his brothers naked form out of his head. Sam helps him out. Wincest.


Why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

what was wrong with him?

Dean was sitting on the dirty motel bed with his eyes closed and hands on his head, and he was so confused. The other day he had accidentally walked into the room when his brother Sam had just gotten into the shower. Like usual when awkward things like that happen Dean just says sorry and moves on, but right now images of Sams body was surging through his mind.

He imagined running his hands down those chiseled muscles and kissing down his neck and before he could stop himself he was imaging things he shouldn't, and he could feel himself starting to get a hard-on.

"dammit" Dean said aloud wanting to slap himself for thinking things he shouldn't be and obviously enjoying it.

"What's wrong?" Dean recognized Sam's voice when he walked in, setting down food on the table by the window.

"s'nothing, im fine." Dean saved himself, or so he thought. Sam still noticed his boner, that Dean had maken a bad mistake in not hiding it

"exited about something?" Sam asked laughing a bit, thinking he was being cute or something. He sort of was. Dean was too embarrassed to say anything, so he didn't. He just lay on the bed blushing. Then, Sam did something that Dean never would have thought.

"want me to help you out with that?" Sam said in a low voice, running his hand over Deans bulge making him shudder in pleasure.

"S-Sam what are you doing?"

"shhh" Sam whispered after climbing on top of his brother and kissing him romantically. Dean was practically in Heaven and in fact it was better, knowing what heaven looked like. It was almost too good to be true, especially when Sam started to take of Deans belt, throwing it onto the floor. He unzipped his jeans and lowered them. Admiring how big Dean looked through his boxers then discarding those as well.

"You like this don't you" Sam said, whispering in his eye again, the shock going straight to his groin. Sam then moved down, and licked Deans head collecting the bit of precum that formed at the tip, then licking the underside of Dean. Dean let out a low moan. Sam them took Dean in his mouth, moving down halfway and back up.

Dean wove his fingers through Sam's course hair and held on as Sam blew him. Dean couldn't help it as his hips jutted forward a little bit making Sam gag a bit. Sam then used both of his hands to pin Dean's hips to the mattress making him moan again.

Not to long of this, Dean could feel himself getting close and before he could warn Sam he was shooting his load down Sam's through as he swallowed, milking his orgasm. Dean let go of Sam's hair resting his hands at his sides.

Sam ran his hands up Deans chest again and began to take off his black t-shirt and planting small kisses down his ab muscles. After Sam took off all his clothes to, Dean switched positions, straddling Sam.

Dean reached over to the side table next to the dirty motel bed, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and reached around, putting one finger into himself. He added another and stretched himself getting himself ready. soon he was fucking himself with three fingers and he took them out groaning a bit at the loss.

Dean lowered himself onto Sam and let out a loud moan, and so did sam.

"hm so big sammy" Dean said running his hands down his brothers chest. Dean was all the way down on Sam when he pulled out a little before slamming back down, setting a rhythm. Sams cock hit Deans prostate with precision that made Dean moan and call out Sammy over and over again.

Sam sat up, moving his hips so he could hit Deans prostate again, and every time, and wrapping his arms around Dean, raking fingers up and down his back. Sam placed his head between the crook of deans neck inhaling him in.

Not before long Sam came inside Dean, Dean released soon after that and both of them collapsed on to the bed in a mess, limbs wrapped together.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up and noticed that he was alone in the motel room bed. He blinked and sat up, pulling the bed sheet around his naked form.

He noticed that Dean was across the room with a glass of whiskey next to the laptop. He looked like he has been up for awhile, so Sam checked the time and saw that it was already about midday.

Damn. usually Sam was an early riser, getting up before Dean, last night must have tired himself out. Sam smiled at the memories. Sam got up and threw yesterdays clothes on, not really caring if he looked unkempt at the moment.

He walked over to Dean and leaned over the table trying to kiss him. Dean leaned to the right, not returning the gesture and it made Sam frown, sitting in the seat across from him.

"Dean, tell me whats wrong." Sam said, in a voice that he was trying to make sound like he cared, thinking it got it down.

Dean took a long drink, downing what was left of the glass then setting it back down and looking at Sam sternly. Sam was sure he could see through to his soul the stare was so intense.

"Sam."

"Dean." the air got tight around the two brothers, both still staring at each other. Dean was the first one to say something.

"What we did last night was.. it was wrong Sammy."

Sam sighed, wishing they would not have to do this, and he'd just be cool for once. Sam knew what he had to do. He got up and grabbed his brothers hand and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him passionately. Deans eyes widened at first in surprise then he relaxed into it, kissing back when Sam slid his tongue in his mouth. When sam pulled away he could feel Deans hard on pressing against his thigh, just like he had expected.

"It doesn't feel wrong." Sam ran his hands along the inside of Deans thigh. "It seems like your body agrees"

Dean shuddered in response and finally gave in to his deepest desire, pulling Sammy over to the bed and letting his strong muscly form float over him as Sam started to undress Dean again.


End file.
